


Bad Head

by MissAMD1999



Category: Blur
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAMD1999/pseuds/MissAMD1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't really a description. There was a writing contest at my school using SAT words and this just came out. I don't think I'll continue this but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Head

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

“You’re servile to his every cause and need! What is honestly wrong with you?!”  
Damon winced at her constant yelling, showing no apathy or indifference in his looks. He pulled on the long sleeves of his gray jumper, shaking and trying to stop himself from crying. He was in a bad state.  
Or, as Alex would say,”in a state to innovate new ideas and ameliorate a broken friendship.”  
It hurt him to the point where he felt his heart breaking into pieces. Millions and millions of pieces that even his mother couldn’t fix. How could Justine say that about Graham with such disdain in her voice?!  
They weren’t just in a band together, they’ve known each other for years. From the time they were kids, when Damon made fun of Graham’s shoes like his was any better, to when Damon would get beat up in the bathroom and Graham would come to his side. They were more than just bandmates. Graham didn’t control his life though… Damon had autonomy! Damon was confident and teenaged girls revered him and the band, he had a girlfriend, and wrote an album that won the Battle Of Britpop! Of course, this with all it’s added glory and fame, had gotten Damon and Graham in a reticent state, currently writing heartfelt letters to each other, innocuous to them, but an enigma to Justine.  
She had enough of their silly, banal fighting, taking fights that best friends go through all the time WAY too far. So what if Graham didn’t like how famous they got? He would have to suck it up and go through it like the rest of the band. Nonetheless, she didn’t like Graham and showed such candor whenever he was around, adding to the fire of the relationship between the guys that was falling down an ambiguous abyss, spiralling quicker and quicker as the days went by.  
And secretly, sometimes letting it show when he was drunk, Graham didn’t like her much either. He’d make snide remarks, which would cause drunk or high Damon to yell at him and start a very long argument that could and sometimes would end up into a vicious fist fight.  
It hit a point when they were finishing off tour, when Graham was completely drunk and made a vulgar joke about Justine. Damon told him to take it back. And when Graham got into his face and said “make me”, the first punch was thrown. Soon there was fists and curses and blood and “I hate you!”s flying everywhere and before they knew it Alex and Dave were coming in between, Dave pulling Damon away and Alex punching Graham in the nose or something.  
So back to scene 1.  
Damon shook his head at Justine. It took a while for it to sink in, but he wasn’t hurt anymore, more or less angered at her statement. He was currently pouring his heart out in the letter, every detail and word he’s wanted to tell Graham for years, and Justine, with her ascetic personality, couldn’t understand. She would never. Not even Dave and Alex, who were stuck between this, who weren’t taking sides and trying to bring back what they first had. None of them would.  
“Just leave me the hell alone, Justine.”  
It was the same phrase he’d been telling her for the past week. But this time he didn’t look at her. This time he didn’t try to argue with her.  
“If you love him so much, why don’t you-”  
“I said, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE JUSTINE. You act like I praise him every moment I get! I just don’t want to lose my best friend and you’re not going to get in the way!”  
Now Damon was angrily staring at her, hoping the she would take the hint and not augment the situation. He was really getting sick and tired of her consistent bothering. He just wanted to be alone in his office with no care. He wanted to hang out with Graham.  
Justine folded her hands as Damon turned back to his paper, picking up the pen and tapping his temple with it. He was currently discussing making the next album in the note. How if Graham wanted a change, he’d give him it. And the aesthetic of music would keep them together.  
Anyway to keep the band together, anyway to keep Graham as his friend.  
She walked out the room, sighing heavily.  
It had been 3 months, and 3 months too many.


End file.
